Little Things
by KrisLittleCrazy
Summary: Una tomo la derecha …a la otra no le quedaba más opción que tomar la izquierda...un ángel...un humano... un sentimiento mutuo…sus caminos se cruzaron y ambas sabían que no era solo el simple destino…


Las calles de una de las ciudades con más influencia a nivel mundial parecía iluminarse con los rayos del sol que traspasaban las nubes en el cielo, cuando la oscuridad se fue alejando y la luz apareció, indicando que era el momento para empezar un nuevo día

Una nueva mañana se presentaba para los newyorkinos, ver el amanecer era siempre un placer para aquellos que disfrutaban el levantarse temprano una de las maravillas de el universo estar entre la oscuridad y la luz justo a la mitad de lo que pareciera el camino, algunos lo consideran como el limbo de la tierra

Las horas pasaban sin detenerse las manecillas de aquello que nos la indica, gente empezaba a recorrer las calles, algunos con prisa otros con calma, cada quien en lo suyo y en lo que parecía importarles, con intereses distintos y destinos en desacuerdo pero con un mismo sentido

El camino que cada quien elige para llegar a su destino es distinto pero rara vez es cuando estamos solos en el, aun en los lugares más desolados hay una presencia ante nosotros que nos lo indica, energía en movimiento, vida con imaginación, seres ocultos ante la aparente vista

Uno de los muchos caminos es el que recorre un ser diferente a los demás…. 

….  
Las mañanas son siempre algo estresante para las personas, lo digo y lo puedo afirmar se olvidan de disfrutar lo que tienen alrededor y solo van en busca de sus propuestas con valor en el mundo, ellas no son como yo, para mí no hay mañana, no hay ayer y no existe el hoy ni el ahora, el tiempo y el espacio son irreales

Mientras mas camino, más se acerca mi destino, mis pasos están contados así como el de quien me espera.

Camino sin saber exactamente a donde me llevaran mis pasos, hago algunas pausas en mis pisadas, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, llegare cuando tenga que llegar, observo lo que ustedes hacen mientras caminan, los observo tratando de gravarme sus movimientos.

Si pudieran verme dirían que no soy normal y en realidad no lo soy, no soy como ustedes soy diferente, para mi suerte ustedes no pueden verme, soy invisible, imposible de ver por cuenta propia, pero sé que algunas veces pueden percibir que estoy entre ustedes y eso me agrada.

Cuando me paro silenciosamente a observar su mundo y a escuchar los sonidos de sus respiraciones que son una perfecta sincronía tan cálida y relajante en ocasiones una cosa rara y desconocida para mí que tiene cola y hace mucho ruido se acerca a mí y comienza a olfatearme ,a veces produce un ruido muy fuerte y me doy cuenta de que existo..pienso como seria vivir,sentir,ser un humano de carne y hueso.

Al pasar por esos grandes vidrios que hay por toda la ciudad de esos que reflejan lo que pareciera un clon, me entra la curiosidad por poder hacer lo mismo, así que me pongo de frente ente ellos pero nunca consigo lograr lo que ustedes pueden, me quedo unos minutos más frente a el y miro cuando pasan los demás.

No tengo sentido del tacto, por más que intente coger alguna cosa de esta planeta no puedo sentir al tocarla, no la siento, trato de disfrutar pero cuando me doy cuenta que no puedo me resigno y continuo mi camino.

Tropiezo con gente que vive, que puede hacer lo que yo no, algunos en sus rostros reflejan emociones muy variadas, una sonrisa la cual trato de imitar pero en ellos se ve diferente hay algo detrás de ese simple gesto que les provoca hacerlo, una emoción un sentimiento algo que para mí solo tiene significado en palabras.

Cuando llega el punto del saber y el actuar para lo que estoy aquí entre ustedes, dejo de observar y pongo mi mente en blanco, la hora a llegado y tengo que seguir las ordenes de el superior a mi.

Mis pasos dicen muerte y mis ojos indican que es tiempo de seguir el camino, el momento llego estoy en el lugar correcto, escucho las pulsaciones cada vez mas deviles, espero a su lado hasta que esas mismas se detienen, el tiempo y el espacio se separan y mi misión aquí a terminado, vine sola pero me voy acompañada.

Soy una enviada …tengo un propósito de mi existencia y cuando lo cumplo, regreso de donde vine,invisible,intocable..pero existo y ustedes no están solos, no soy la única, miles como yo se encuentran entre ustedes, podemos ser visibles ante su vista pero preferimos no levantar sospechas que compliquen nuestra misión.

Tengo lo que muchos humanos envidian y desearían tener..soy inmortal, mi existencia esta marcada puedo ver, puedo tocar, pero no puedo sentir, ser lo que soy me destruye, cuando me detengo a pensar en sus grandes pero pequeñas cosas algo dentro de mí se quiebra, entre sus sentimientos desearía tener ese por el cual ustedes hacen locuras, por el cual hacen cualquier cosa con tal de que alguien más sea feliz ,ese sentimiento que no comprendo y me gustaría sentir, al pensar eso creo que me hace diferente a los demás que son como yo..pero..como siempre me han dicho los grandes poderes significan grandes responsabilidades…mi nombre es Santana y soy a lo que ustedes llaman un ángel….un ángel pero no como cualquier otro..soy diferente y mi meta es demostrarlo….¿como lo haré?..a un no lo se… ..


End file.
